Cosmetic compositions used to make up or enhance the appearance of a user's skin are oftentimes required to be able to impart various properties such as gloss, long wear and transfer resistance. However, the formulation of cosmetic products that can deliver all these properties at the same time can pose some challenges. For example, cosmetic compositions using traditional ingredients known to impart gloss, such as oils, have very poor transfer resistance and wear properties. In order to overcome these problems, film forming resins such as silicone film forming resins are generally employed to improve the transfer resistance and wear of cosmetic compositions. While the use of silicone film forming resins in cosmetics is popular, one drawback associated with their use is that they tend to be brittle and flake off. This phenomenon results in the need to use a plasticizer, in combination with the resin, in order to render the resultant film more flexible and, hence, less susceptible to flake off and poor transfer resistance. Moreover, the resultant films formed by the resins are not glossy, are uncomfortable on human skin and, at times, have a tacky feel.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and composition for making up skin in a manner which delivers a combination of high gloss, transfer resistance and long wear, as well as superior comfort and a non-tacky feel.